Rory and Tristen Home Sweet Stars Hollow
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory and Tristen home sweet Stars Hollow
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Rory and Tristen

One Friday night after a Chilton football game at Stars Hollow High Rory finds Tristen and Lorelai just watches her daughter talking to a boy from the stands

''Hey so good game'' Rory says to the boy

''thanks yea I'm happy with the win so what are our plans for tonight Ms Cheerleading Captain?'' he asks her and smiles

''well Mr Football Captain I was thinking you could come over to my house for a movie night'' she says

''oh yea?'' he asks her and smiles

''yea'' Rory says

''ok I got to go home and shower then I'll be over around 11 is that ok?'' he asks her

''oh yea it's fine you're going to drive all the way back to Hartford just to take a shower then drive yourself all the way back over here to Stars Hollow?'' she asks him

''yea I don't mind I'm not just going home to shower I'm going to get something to eat and grab my clothes so I can spend the day with you here tomorrow and drop off my books and stuff'' he says

''don't be silly you can just use my shower'' she says to him

''but I really like my shower'' he jokes and says sarcastically then gets serious ''no sweetie I don't want to use your shower your mom won't like some guy she's never met to use her shower''

''really she really won't mind at all it's perfectly fine'' Rory says and smiles at him

''Rory come on I really have to go home'' he says

''I know but I don't want you to go '' Rory whines

''I know you don't come here'' he kisses her ''you are a really hot cheerleader babe and you're cute as hell'' he gently strokes/holds her arms and pulls them together and he kisses her again ''I'll see you around 11 babe'' he says to her

''ok'' she says and watches Tristen go with his team

Lorelai comes over to her

''hey sweetie great game''

''so who was that?''

''who was who mom?''

That hunky boy you were talking to?'' she asks her daughter

''Tristen he's my... my boyfriend mom''

''you're boyfriend wow since when?'' she asks her

''since today'' she says and smiles

''so are you guys dating?'' Lorelai asks her

''well yea obviously are I mean we just started the relationship today we're going to try it for a while to see how it works if it ends up working out for us'' Rory says

''wow fast'' Lorelai says

''I know but he's so great and sexy and smart smarter than me I swear he's well read and he's rich and I know you don't like rich and I know you don't know him that well right now but you will so just please just give him a chance you will come to like him eventually'' Rory says  
''I don't care that he's rich and as your mom I'm not supposed to like any boy you date that's just how it works but as long as he's treating you well and that you like him and he loves you I should give him a shot'' Lorelai says

''thank you'' Rory says

''you're welcome so is he coming over tonight?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea he's just going to drive back to Hartford to take a shower and get his clothes for tomorrow then come over'' Rory says

''whoa whoa whoa did you just say he's driving all the way back to Hartford by himself this late at night then drive all the way back here to Stars Hollow by himself? She asks her daughter

''yea he can take it he's a tough guy he has his license plus he said he really didn't want to use our shower because it would be uncomfortable and weird for some guy you don't even know to use our shower and it is a little weird right now ya know?'' Rory says

''oh yea I guess so what time is he coming over?'' Lorelai asks her

''around 11 is that ok?'' Rory asks her mom

''oh yea sure it is hun'' Lorelai says and smiles

''ok let's go I need to get home so I can shower and change before Tristen comes over'' Rory says

''ok lets go then'' Lorelai says to her and wraps her arm around her daughter

The girls leave the field and head back to their house


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Rory and Tristen

When the girls get home Lorelai goes upstairs and Rory goes to her room to drop off her school things and gets her pajamas then goes upstairs to shower then goes back downstairs to start some homework

Around 11 a car door shuts and Lorelai looks out the window from upstairs and see's Tristen get out of his car  
''Rory I think Tristen's here''

''ok I got it''

The door bell rings

Rory leaves her room to let Tristen in

''Hey!''

''Hey yourself wow you look cute hey come here he pulls her into him and kisses her and holds her waist then pulls her back gently Hi he looks into her eyes

''Hi she looks into his you smell good''

''oh yea?''

''yea'' she smiles

''well thanks just for you''

''your my kind of man''

he smiles ''you smell good too''

''well yea I should just took a shower too

Tristen pulls her gently in for another kiss more passionately

''mmm what baby?''

''can I come in?''

''oh yea sure sorry come on in'' she shuts the door behind him

Lorelai comes down

''Hey''

''Hi Um Tristen this is my mom Lorelai um mom this is Tristen''

''Hi its a pleasure to meet you he holds out his hand to shake hers''

''Hi Lorelai... she shakes his hand so are you going to give him a grand tour of the house she says to Rory

''oh yea sorry well this is the living room, closet, bathroom, kitchen's in there she leads him into it and last but not least is my room''

''you have a beautiful house''

''thank you we like it she smiles at his politeness ok well I'm heading upstairs to bed you two have fun but not to much fun''

Rory laughs ''ok we will''

'' it was nice meeting you again Ms. Gilmore''

''and it's Lorelai and you two well g-nite''

''night mom''

''night Ms. Gilmore''

Lorelai goes upstairs

Rory and Tristen go into her room

''so that's your mom?''

''that's my mom''

''well I can see why you like her so much''

''oh yea she's my best friend in the world and is a really great person to know once you get to know her''

''that must be nice to have''

''yea it really is thank you for being so nice to her I really appreciate it that shows me a lot like she will get to like and trust you to be a great guy and my boyfriend''

''no problem it's easy and I am going to be a great boyfriend to you because I am so madly in love with you and want to be with you forever I am going to show you how great of a boyfriend I can be''

''thank you'' she kisses him

Tristen kisses her back and holds her against him with their foreheads touching and he's stroking her arm with his fingers

Lorelai- comes down and sees them together in Rory's room ''what the hell is going on in here?''

Rory and Tristen- jump and pull apart from each other

Rory wipes her mouth

''um mom we were just...''

''I was just admiring your daughter's most amazing and beautiful eyes I have ever seen''

''thank you''

''your welcome''

''we were just getting ready to watch a movie right hun?

''We were?''

Rory jabs him in the stomach with her elbow

Tristen- oh yea right were going to watch a movie

''oh ok''

''I though you went to bed?''

''I did but I got thirsty so I came down to get some water and found the two of you making out''

Rory turns bright red

''ok well g-night kids''

''night''

yea goodnight again Ms. Gilmore

''so come on you want to go and watch that movie now?

''what movie?''

''I don't know we have everything come on''

''ok''

Rory takes him to the living room to pick out a movie then they get comfortable on the couch together


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Rory and Tristen

When the movie ends Tristen is still awake on the couch with Rory is asleep cuddled in his arms with her body against his lying in front of him  
Tristen wakes Rory up he gently kisses her

''mmm'' Rory mumbles

''hey it's time to wake up sweetie''

''what happened to the movie?''

''it ended I'll tell you about it tomorrow''

''ok she goes back to sleep''

''no come on you can go back to sleep in a minute time for bed he helps her off the couch''

''are you leaving?''

''no not if you don't want me to I would never leave you without saying goodbye first I'll just stay the night on the couch so I can be here to see you in the morning when you get up''

''ok''

''right now though it's time for bed come on and I will tuck you in'' he leads her to her room and helps her get in bed and tucks her in  
''there's extra pillows and blankets in the closet''

''ok'' he kisses her and she rolls over

''I love you Tristen''

Tristen smiles and backs out of her room and turns the light off and shuts the door then goes to the closet to pull out the extra blankets then turns off the light and goes to sleep on the couch


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Rory and Tristen

Chapter 4

In the morning Tristen wakes up and gets dressed then folds the blankets and puts them back into the closet where he found them then goes into the kitchen to make some coffee

Lorelai wakes up to the smell of coffee being made smiles and pulls herself out of bed then makes her way downstairs into the kitchen where she sees Tristen pouring coffee

''good morning I though I smelled coffee''

''Hey good morning coffee?''

''Yes Please!''

Tristen pours her a cup and hands it to her

''Thank You'' she sits at the table

''so did Rory get to sleep ok last night?''

''um yea she did''

''oh good... I just wanted to thank you… you are so good to Rory and the fact that I can trust you and I know that you won't push Rory into anything she is ready for and you are so polite to me you are the best guy for her your the best first boyfriend a mother could hope for''

''Thank You that means a lot to me I try I was raised properly and was taught to be a gentleman''

''your the perfect guy/boyfriend'' she smiles and sips her coffee

Tristen smiles at her with his arms crossed leaning against the counter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Rory and Tristen

Rory wakes up and her door opens and she comes out into the kitchen

''I knew I smelled coffee''

''Hey good morning Babe''

''morning''

''you sure did'' here he hands her a cup of coffee

''thanks and good morning to you she kisses him

''good morning baby''

Rory sits at the table

''so what are your plans for today missy?''

''Well I though I would show Tristen around town and the take him to meet Luke''

''Luke?'' Tristen asks

''he owns the diner he's like a father to me he has the greatest coffee in town''

''oh ok''

''then I though I would bring him by the Inn to introduce him to Sookie and Michel and then have dinner with you then maybe then come home and pack and spend the night at Tristen's is that ok?''

''yea sure ok sounds good have fun''

''we will''

''ok well I should go and get ready for work''

''yea I should start getting ready myself too are you going to be ok out here by your self for a few minutes?'' she asks Tristen

''oh yea I'll be fine go''

''ok'' she goes into her room to get dressed

Lorelai smiles gets up takes her coffee and goes upstairs to get ready for work


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Rory and Tristen

A few minutes later Rory comes out of her room

''you ready?''

''yea lets go''

The kids leave the house

Rory goes down the stairs and stops then turns around

''what's wrong?''

''Nothing''

''are you coming?''

''Yea but wait aren't you going to lock up first?''

''oh my mom's still home she sees her jeep in the drive way she'll shock it up plus we usually don't lock it up anyway this is a very safe town where nothing ever happens''

''oh ok'' he says

They join hands and start walking towards town

In town

''so this is the famous Stars Hollow?''

''Yup this is it it's nice isn't it?''

''yea very clean it's nothing like Hartford so show me around''

''ok well you got your Weston's bakery, Luke's Diner, Miss Patty's dance studio, black white and red movie theater, Kim's antique's where my best friend Lane lives, Hue's brother auto repair where Gypsy work, you got your book store, and your movie store, JoJo's, Al's Pancake world, Doose's Market, Stars Hollow High, Stars Hollow flower shop, The Cat Club, Stars Hollow beauty salon, mailboxes ect, the stationary store, and The Gazebo/town square''

''nice''

''yea come on let's go to Luke's''

''ok''

The kid's start heading over to Luke's


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Rory and Tristen

The kids walk into Luke's

''Hey Luke''

''Hey Rory''

''anywhere?''

''anywhere ya like''

''thanks Luke'' she points to a table

Tristen and Rory sit down

''so that's Luke?''

''that's Luke''

Luke comes over to the table coffee he asks both of them and pours them a cup

''thanks Luke''

''who are you he says to Tristen?''

''um Luke this is my boyfriend Tristen... Tristen this is Luke''

''Tristen Dugrey sir'' he puts his hand out to shake Luke's

''Luke Danes''

''it's nice to meet you''

''yea so what do you pancakes with homemade cinnamon butter, powered sugar and syrup?

''you made homemade cinnamon butter?''

''this morning''

''yea sure pancakes sound good what do you want babe?''

''I'll I guess have pancakes too they sound pretty good''

''well you two are easy'' he leaves the table to get cooking

''you will like his pancakes they are nice and fluffy''

''good just the way I like them''

''so do you like our town so far?''

''I do I love it it's very cute''

''thanks''

Tristen sips his coffee

'' so who were those other people you wanted to introduce me to the ones at the Inn the one with the weird name''  
''Sookie and Michel?''

''yea''

'' they are my moms business partners and they have worked together for ever Sookie is mom's best friend and also the chef and Michel is the rude French concierge that everybody loves

Tristen laughs and sips his coffee and looks into her eyes

Rory smiles and sips her coffee and looks into his eyes


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Rory and Tristen

Lorelai walks into the kitchen at the inn looking happy

''hey sweetie you look happy''

''oh well I am very happy''

''oh yea what's going on?''

''Well my little girl has found a boyfriend and started dating him''

''wow so who is he?''

''oh just a guy from school she knows he's captain of the football team''

''and she's captain of the cheerleading team right?''

''right a mundo''

''so what's his name have you met him?''

''yes I have and Tristen DuGrey''

''Tristen DuGrey why does that sound familiar isn't his dad some like big important insurance guy from Connecticut?''

''I don't know you probably know him from the when the kids did the play Romeo and Juliet he was supposed to be Romeo to Rory's Juliet but got caught doing something stupid with his buddies broke into and were going through a safe and his father pulled him out of school and shipped him off to military school in North Carolina and is back now and all I know is that he's blonde, rich, straight and is completely in love with my daughter''

''wow big stuff so what did The Gilmore's say?''

''they don't know yet she hasn't said anything to them yet they only started going out yesterday and last night but I'm sure she will tell them or it will come up the next time we go over there for dinner''

''ok well keep me posted''

''I will'' Lorelai says and walks out of the kitchen


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Rory and Tristen

Later that afternoon Rory and Tristen are walking around town holding hands

''so what do you want to do?''

''I don't know I'll do whatever you want to do''

''ok you want to rent some movies then go and pick up some movie night food at Doose's and we can have a movie afternoon/night because I'm just kind of tired''

''ok yea sure sounds good sweetie I'm tired too long night last night''

''it sure was I'm with ya on that ok lets go''

''ok sweetie let's go''

They head to the movie store and Doose's Market to get stuff for their movie night then head back to Rory's house to eat their junk food and start their movie afternoon/night


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Rory and Tristen

Chapter 10

Later that afternoon Lorelai gets home and find's Rory and Tristen asleep on the couch with Tristen's arm wrapped around Rory who is laying in front of him so she smiles and takes a picture then throws a blanket on them and kisses Rory's forehead and leaves the house to go and get some lunch at Luke's

At Luke's she walks in and goes to sit up at the counter

''what the hell are you doing here?''

''ah came for the love that I'm not feeling''

''sorry you know what I mean your just not usually here this time of day''

''ah well I'm on my lunch break so I'm here to get some lunch and some coffee''

''oh yea so I met Tristen he seems like a pretty good guy''

''yea he is a great guy and is completely in love with my daughter''

''so where are they right now what are they up to?''

''they are at home asleep on the couch they fell asleep watching a movie''

''THEY'RE WHAT SLEEPING TOGETHER ON THE COUCH AH GEEZE LORELAI HOW COULD YOU ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN YOU KNOW WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN!''

''no that won't happen I trust them together and besides Rory's not ready for that anyway and would come and talk to me when she is ready for that so you have nothing to worry about here look at the picture I took of the two of them it's so cute''

''good I feel better about that now sorry I freaked out''

''it's ok it's fine Luke''

''I'll get your food started''

''thank you very much '' she says and keeps looking at the picture and smiling


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Rory and Tristen

Later that afternoon Rory wakes up and rubs her eyes open ''Tristen'' she says softly and shakes/nudges him gently

''mmm'' he mumbles

''babe wake up'' she sniffs the air and can smell her mom's perfume

Rory gasps

''OH NO BABE PLEASE WAKE UP WE FELL ASLEEP SHE SAW US''

Tristen wakes up

'' whoa relax who saw us baby?''

''my mom!''

''so your mom saw us sleeping together but she trusts us and knows we arn't ready for that yet and we also know it''

''I know but she still must be freaking our seeing her 16 year old daughter asleep on the couch with a guy must bring back memories for her when she got pregnant with me''

''maybe we should just go down there and talk to her and tell her she's got nothing to worry about I mean we just started dating we don't even know each other that well yet''

''no that's ok I'll just call her to make sure she knows that nothing happened''

''ok''

Rory picks up the phone and calls Lorelai at the Inn

Scene Cut Independence Inn

Lorelai picks up the phone

'' Independence Inn''

''Hey Mom!''

''Hey kid did you and Tristen have a nice nap?''

''um yea we did and you know that we fell asleep right nothing happened we didn't do anything'' she says in a panicky voice

''whoa slow down baby no one is accusing you of doing anything I know you just fell asleep and I know nothing happened babe I trust you remember your teenagers you can cuddle a bit I'm not worried''

''ok good so your not going to freak out and put me on the pill?''

''whoa where is this coming from who said anything about putting you on the pill no I'm not… not yet anyway unless you make that decision but you would come talk to and tell me when your ready right?''

''of course I would so this isn't bringing back any memories of when you were 16?''

''Rory come on relax sweetie''

''ok sorry''

''ok good so hey why don't you guys just come on over Sookie made cookies and wants to meet Tristen''

''ok we'll see you in a little bit''

''ok bye hun

Rory hangs up and takes a deep breath and relaxes

''what?''

''come on mom wants us to come over Sookie made cookies and really wants to meet you

''wait baby whose Sookie?''

''Mom's best friend and business partner she's the chef at the Inn come on she pulls him up

''ok ok I'm going I'm going''

The kid's leave the house and make their way over to the Inn


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The kid's walk over to the Inn

At the Inn the kid's walk in holding hand's

''wow your mom actucally works here it's nice this is cool that your mom owns and runs an Inn it's really pretty here

''yea thanks I like it I like to help her out here with big wedding's and party's and stuff to ear a little extra cash sometime's''

Lorelai walks into the room and gasps ''hey kid's what are you doing here Hi Tristen'' she says and gives Rory a hug

''just though I'd show Tristen around the Inn and wanted to introduce him to Sookie is she in the kitchen?'' Rory asks

''In there she'll stay'' Lorelai says and smiles

''great come on she grab's Tristen's hand again ''come on babe there's someone I want you to meet'' She takes him over to the kitchen

lorelai just smiles and watches them go in

In the kitchen

''Hey Sookie'' Rory says

''hey kitty cat I made cookie's'' Sookie says

'' great thanks hey Sookie there's someone I want you to meet'' Rory says

''ok'' Sookie says and stops what she's doing and turns around

''Sookie this is my boyfriend Tristen...Tristen this is my mom's best friend and head chef here at the Inn Sookie'' Rory says

''Hello'' Sookie says ''it's finally nice to meet the famous Tristen'' she shakes his hand

''well it's very nice to meet you too and I'm famous?'' he asks

''mom must talk about you all the time'' Rory say

''oh she does she does'' Sookie say

the kid's are both blushing red when the door to the kitchen swings open and Lorelai walks in

''hey what's going on?'' she asks

Sookie Rory and Tristen just look at her 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

''ok well we're we going to go now we are going to go pick up some movies from the video store then head over to Doose's to get some junkfood and quick lunch appetizer thing's to hold us over and have a movie marathon afternoon then we will see you tonight for dinner'' Rory tells her mom

''ok hun have fun bye Tristen'' Lorelai says

Tristen just smiles

''be Sookie'' Rory says

''buh-bye'' Sookie says

Rory and Tristen leave the kitchen

''there they go'' Lorelai says

''so you are actucally trusting them to be alone in a big house by themselves with no adult supervision what so ever?'' Sookie asks her

''yea they won't do anything'' Lorelai tells her

''oh yea 2 16 year old's with a whole house to themselves?'' Sookie asks her

''ugh yea I guess your right ok I guess I could go and check on them but I also want to give them thier space and privacy I don't want Tristen to feel weird that I'm being over protective of my daughter'' she tells her

''what about Babette she is right next door?'' Sookie asks

''yea I guess your right ok I will call her and have her check on them every once in a while so they won't be doing well that'' Lorelai says

''good'' Sookie says

''yea'' Lorelai says 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lorelai goes out to the front desk and goes behind the desk when the phone rings

''Independence Inn Lorelai Speaking'' she says

''hey Lore it's Chris'' Chris says

''oh Hi Chris how ya doing?'' she asks

''good good how's our Rory?'' he asks her

''oh she's got she's got a new boyfriend'' she tells him

''our little girl has a boyfriend uh oh how did this happen?'' he asks hers

''ah Christopher do not go there and well he's the football captain of the football team at her school and she's head cheerleader and so they met and fell in love and now they are inseparatable from each other'' he tells her

''she's 16 she can't be in love'' he says

''well she is a teenager and I remmeber being in love with you when we were their age'' she says

''so listen I'm going to be in your neck of the wood's tonight and I though I would drop by and check on Rory'' he tells her

''aww really you should come over for dinner then you can meet Tristen'' she tells him

''ok I think I will

''aww ok really she will be excited how long are you in town for?'' she asks him

''a couple of days'' he tells her

''aww ok well see you tonight bye Chris'' she says and hang's up and smiles 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Rory and Tristen are in her room kissing on her bed when the phone ring's and Rory reache's over to grab the phone

''no don't answer it'' he says and pull's her arm back

''I got to it's probably my mom'' she says

''Hello'' she says

''hangup'' he says in her ear

''Tristen stop it'' she says softly

''Hi Hunnie what are you doing?'' Lorelai question's her

''nothing just hanging out with Tristen'' Rory tell's her

''ok I just wanted you to know that I just talked to your dad'' Lorelai tell's her

''You What?'' Rory asks her

''I just talked to your dad and he is in town and is coming over for dinner tonight'' Lorelai tell's her

''but Tristen...'' Rory says

''he can still stay over your dad won't mind'' Lorelai says

''ok'' Rory says and kisses Tristen again

''ok kido have fun

''ok bye mom'' she says and hang's up and giggles with Tristen kissing her and wrap's her arms around his neck

''so my dad's coming over for dinner tonight'' she tell's him

''well I guess it's time to meet the father'' Tristen says

''yea it will be fun don;t worry he won;t grill you''she tell's him and kisses him and lay's down with Tristen on top of her 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Rory and Tristen are both shirtless in Rory's room on her bed with Tristen kissing her when they hear a door close

''what the hell was that?''

''I don't know I'll go check you get in the closet'' Rory says

''Rory Sweetie!'' Babette yell's

''Tristen hand me my robe please'' she tell's him

Tristen give's it to her from the closet

''thank's'' she says and put's it on and ties it up and open's her door and walk's out into the kitchen

''Hey Babbete'' Rory says and walk's into the livingroom

'Hey Suga I just got call from your mom and she wanted me to come and check to make sure everything is ok'' Babette tell's her

''yea everything's fine Babette I was just abou to go upstair's and take a shower'' Rory tell's her

''ok well I'm going go I'll be right next door if you need anything'' Babette tell's her

''ok thanks Babette'' Rory says and let's her out and lock's the front door after she leave's and goes back to her room and lock's the door and pull's tristen out of the closet and unties her robe and lay's back down on her bed and let's him continue kissing her and smile's at him

Tristen continue's pleasing her 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Later that day when Lorelai get's home from work she comes into the front door and walk's into the hallway and put's her key's and the mail on the desk

''Rory'' she call's but there's no answer so she goes over to Rory's bedroom and open's the door and see's Rory in Tristen's arm's asleep in front of him with his arm's around her waist so Lorelai smile's and closes the door quitely then goes upstair's to change into some sweat's and sit's down on the couch and flip's through and read's her stack of magazine's that are on the coffee table until the kid's wake up

When Rory wake's up and sit's up and realize's where is she and smile's and get's up carefully and slowly off the bed bed not to wake Tristen and leave's her room and closes the door softly and quitely and goes out into the kitchen and see's her mom sitting in the living room reading magazine's and walk's over

''oh hey sweeie you sleep good is Tristen still asleep?'' she asks her

Rory sit's down next to her

''yea I slept great better than I have in week's and yea he is he is so cute when he sleep's'' Rory says

''aww I know'' Lorelai says

''what you us?'' Rory asks her

''yea well when I came home I was looking for you so I opened the door and saw you I'm sorry'' Lorelai says

''oh that's ok'' Rory says

''so what time is dad coming over tonight?'' Rory asks her mom

''oh he'll be here around 7 why sweetie is that ok?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh yea that's fine I was just wondering'' Rory says

''ok'' Lorelai says

''I love you mom'' Rory says and lay's her head against Lorelai's shoulder

''aww I love you too sweetie'' Lorelai says 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

When Tristen wakes up he comes out of Rory's room and over to the living room

''hey sweetie you sleep good?'' he asks her and kisses her

''mmm yea hey babe yea I did you?'' she asks him

''I slept great'' he says

''Hi Tristen'' Lorelai says

''Hey Lorelai'' Tristen says

''good'' Rory says

''your bed is soo comfortable'' he says to Rory

''oh I know'' Rory says

when did you get/wake up?'' he asks her

''oh just like a few minute's ago'' she says

''just been hangin out here with mom'' she tell's him

''cool cool you I'm going to get a drink can I get you something sweetie?'' he asks her

''no I'm good Rory says

''ok'' Tristen says and goes into the kitchen to pour himself a drink

Rory just smile's

''he's a special one kid'' Lorelai says

''yea he is'' Rory says and smile's

''you did good'' Lorelai says

''thank's mom'' Rory says

Tristen comes back and sit's across from the girl's in a chair 


End file.
